mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc
| image = File:Kenshin_mafia.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = "Trust and you will be betrayed. If you are careless, you will die. Kill or be killed. The strong live, and the weak must die." | host = dee | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 4.09.2015 | winningfaction = Goodies & Indy | roster = #, player #RedPhantom #Alexeyy86 #Yuiop #Akaslickster #Plasmid #Prince marth85 #Nana7 #Boquise #Waffleboy #Jay Gold #Segul #Dd515087 #Coz #Barcallica #Dr.Saab | first = Yuiop | last = Alexey, Nana7, Waffleboy | mvp = Nana7 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by dee based on Rurouni Kenshin anime/manga. It began on April 9, 2015 and ended in a Goodie & Indie win in N5 (April 19th). Game Mechanics Rules *Kills are not blocking *OOP - (Booster target)>Block>Trap>Redirect *Tie Rules: D1 = No Lynch / D2 onwards = Random tied player lynched *Trap = day & night = block/save/unlynchable *Redirects/Blocks doesn't have effect on day actions, it will be failed result. NP shows: *Successful Kill *Successful Save *Successful Trap *Successful Redirect Role Description Assasins: Wincon: Be in majority; No NK carrier #Makoto Shishio - Displays an extraordinary level of intelligence & insight and you have the unique ability of being able to neutralize any technique you have seen before. (Choice: 1-Block 2-Trap 3-Redirect 4-Night Immunity). Cannot do same action twice in a row. #Seta Sojiro - You’re a master of your own natural sword style and possesses shukuchi, a level of speed legendary amongst swordsman that makes you even deadlier. (Block) #Komagata Yumi - You’re a beautiful, intelligent, dignified, well-cultured, and was brought up in a comfortable life. Can persuade someone to change vote. (Vote Manip x0 or x2 & ODTG - Janitor) #Hoji Sadojima - Although you are not proficient in any fighting style, you are a cunning organizer and possesses frightening leadership qualities. (Spy) ---- Goods: Eliminate Assassin and Indy #Himura Kenshin - You have a desire to protect people from danger as atonement for the murders you committed before and vow not to kill again. (Trap) #Sagara Sanosuke - With your great strength and upright character, you became an invaluable ally serving as a trusted friend in times of peace and dependable right arm in a battle. (Block) #Kamiya Kaoru - Your strength, like your father's kenjutsu philosophy, exists for the sake of the people around and will not hesitate to lend her samurai spirit to others in need. (Messenger) #Yahiko “Yoshi” Myojin - Though your training starts slowly, you develop a talent for the art, grasping central concepts unusually quickly and applying in actual situation. (Spy) #Hajime Saito - A superb investigator and fighter. You don’t show any compassion or mercy in your enemies. Lives by the Shinsengumi code "Aku Soku Zan" (literally " Evil Immediately Slay", but more poetically rendered as "Swift Death To Evil"). (Kill) #Misao Makimachi - As a member of the Oniwabanshu since childhood, you learned all the skills of an onmitsu (ninja). (Follow Spy) #Megumi Takani - When the situation becomes serious, you set aside your playful personality and puts all focus on the task at hand. (Save) #Seijuro Hiko - You possesses a superior sense of judgment in combat and the superhuman strength (hidden, and even suppressed, underneath his heavy cloak) to wield Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū to its maximum. (Die roll, 1-Spy, 2-Kill, 3-Block, 4-Redirect, 5-Save 6. Nothing) #Nenji Kashiwazaki - You are a strong fighter and a talented strategist. Although old, Okina still possesses a quick mind and knows all of the outer and inner workings since the intelligence network is still active. (Booster) #Ōkubo Toshimichi - You are a legendary Ishin Shishi leader and samurai from Satsuma who became a major official in the Meiji Government after the end of the bakumatsu. (Lynch save 1x) ---- Indy: Primary Wincon: Outlive 2 selected Assassins and 3 selected Goods. Rid Kill at least 1 from each faction. Shinomori Aoshi - With nearly unrivaled intellect and analytical skills, Aoshi's senses are so acute that he can deduce even the most minute of distances to the tenths of a meter, and has acute enough hearing to be affected by noise dozens of feet away. ( RID Kill and Secret ) *Alternate Wincon: New RID Kill target Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *RedPhantom - Yoshi *Alexey - Megumi Takani *yuiop - Ōkubo Toshimichi *Slick - Misao Makimachi *plasmid - Himura Kenshin *Marth - Hajime Saito *nana7 - Kamiya Kaoru *Waffleboy - Nenji Kashiwazaki *Jay Gold - Sagara Sanosuke *Coz - Seijuro Hiko Indy *Barcallica - Shinomori Aoshi Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #RedPhantom - Yoshi - Killed N3 by Saito Hajime #Alexey - Megumi Takani #yuiop - Ōkubo Toshimichi - Killed N1 #Slick - Misao Makimachi - Killed N4 #plasmid - Himura Kenshin - RID Killed N4 by Aoshi Shinimori #Marth - Hajime Saito - Killed N5 #nana7 - Kamiya Kaoru #Boquise - Makoto Shishio - Lynched D2 #Waffleboy - Nenji Kashiwazaki #Jay Gold - Sagara Sanosuke - Killed N3 #Segul - Seta Sojiro - Lynched D4 #dd515 - Hoji Sadojima - Lynched D1 (was Janitored) #Coz - Seijuro Hiko - Lynched D3 #Barcallica - Shinomori Aoshi - Killed N5 by Saito Hajime #Dr.SaaB - Komagata Yumi - RID Killed N5 by Aoshi Shinimori Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 10